


Unexpected Visits

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Make Outs, hehehehe, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: Pidge and Lance forget something pretty important





	Unexpected Visits

As Lance kissed Pidge, she felt like she had forgotten something.

In the back of her mind, she felt she was definitely supposed to be doing something else. There was something more important than the hands that were currently on her ass. But, she let that feeling slip as he led her to the bed.

“I'm going down on you right here, right now?” Lance asked, an eyebrow raised as he rested a hand on her thigh, prepping kisses along the side of her neck. He picked a spot on her collarbone and decided to suck.

“You know Shiro is gonna flip if he sees another hickey, right?” Pidge tried warning, not wanting a repeat on last time when Shiro almost used his arm on her poor boyfriend because her shirt slid down a bit and the hickey on her breast was exposed.

“You don't want Shiro knowing what we're doing?” Lance rolled his erection onto her covered core, making her let out a string of noises that sounded nothing like her. “You don't want him knowing that two of his Paladins have been screwing?”

“He's gonna kill you,” Pidge is trying to let him know, but when he's sucking and biting on her neck, she's throwing as much caution to the wind as he is. “And I'm not going to miss you. I'll find it funny when Shiro murders you.”

“Then you'll have nobody to eat you out,” Lance palmed her through her shorts, and she was just  _ so  _ ready for him to rip the rest of her clothes off and tear her open like he's done on so many occasions that started as this one did. “Would you find it funny then?”

“Lance…” Pidge trailed off, focusing on the zing on her neck. His slight stubble brought a mixture of slight pain and a whole lot of pleasure where he sucked. His fingers traced her opening through the denim of her shorts.

He didn't let up or even flinch from the sudden movement when she put one hand behind his neck and the other in his hair. She fluffed the brown bush atop his head, loving the soft feeling between her fingers. She loves everything about it. Her aroused state of mind simply made her more hyper aware of everything. Everything like the way his tongue felt along her jawline to his calloused fingers rubbing her.

Once he felt he could stop attending to the ache between her legs, he removed his hand. He chuckled,  _ and she felt it,  _ when she whined. He took both of his hands and grabbed her wrists, feeling the rapid pulse beneath the tips of his fingers. He pinned her wrist above her head, keeping them there as his grip on her tightened.

Most would question how she would ever be so vulnerable and weak. She allowed herself to be dominated and controlled during bed, and that is pretty much against everything she believes when it comes to literally everything else. But, she likes knowing that there's that someone else in her life that could make her feel like she doesn't always have to overwork herself.

“Are you leaving a mark?” Pidge breathed out on a particularly harsh suck on her neck.

“Why not let everybody know that you're mine?” Lance bit her shoulder, stealing her breath. He went back to the most sensitive part of her neck where he had been this whole time; her collarbone. He already knew her body so well to pinpoint the most effective areas.

“Shiro is actually going to kill you and I don't feel bad at all,” Pidge mumbled, trying to be intimidating but failing. Her breath hitched which took away every aspect of her trying to be tough.

“What did we have to do today?” Lance asked against her neck, the vibrations making her give out a little whimper. She knew he was saving all her embarrassing noises to tease her later. But right now she didn't care. She just loved the feeling of it.

He rendered her breathless. He made her forget that anything else in the world existed. To her, it was just the two of them. It was only Katie and Lance when he kissed her, touched her, pressed his soft fingers into her skin.

“We have nothing else to do,” Pidge mumbled when his hands gave her ass a little squeeze. “Today is just you and me. You and I and no one else. Just how you like it.”

“That is how I like it,” Lance chuckled, Pidge feeling the sound waves on her throat. Her laugh was supposed to be a response, but it ended up coming out as a chocked sigh.

He put a hand on her hip and rubbed circles on her, her shirt ( _ his  _ shirt she stole) riding up. He decided he didn't want anything to do with it in the first place and pulled it up her arms. She caught a glimpse of a red blotch on her neck.

Little fucker. She wrapped her arms around his neck once he was satisfied with her shirt being discarded. He didn't get to keep his eyes glued to her boobs in her sports bra for long since she brought his head back to her eyes and kissed him. It wasn't an innocent kiss, but it was good enough to convey what she wanted.

“I love you so much,” Lance mumbled against her lips, his hands moving from her hips to her breasts. She still remembers that one time he accidentally scratched her boob hard enough to draw a little bit of blood. She almost laughed, but then quickly forgot everything she was feeling when he rolled his hips against hers.

Pidge was rendered breathless again. “Lance…”

He continued to roll his erection into where she most desperately wanted it. And by god did she  absolutely love it. She would be the worst person in the world if she acted like he didn't make her feel like the best. He treated and worshipped her body like none other, and  _ that’s  _ how she forgot that Matt was coming to visit the castle of lions.

“Pidge!” A knock at her door had Lance flying off of the bed. She flailed her arms around as she searched the floor for her discarded shirt, trying desperately to look presentable once Matt's voice rang through her ears. Goddamnit, not even a day's notice?

Well technically, she  _ did  _ have a warning everyday of the week. Still, it's easier to blame stuff on other people when she's the one who got super distracted. This just became Lance's fault because of how good he made her feel that she forgot about her brother.

Once the door opened, Lance was sitting on the floor, nonchalant about the new presence in the room. How did they go from humping each other to suddenly having to act swiftly in front of her sibling? She rested on the bed, trying not to make her previous state of arousal obvious. If this was Allura or Coran, they would've been fine acting like this was nothing, but the person who she shares blood with? That's just cruel.

“What's up?” Pidge asked, voice a little high pitched. She suddenly saw Matt's eyes trained on the floor where Lance was sitting. It might've been compromising for him to be in her room while her door was closed, but he said nothing about it.

“Just came to visit for a bit,” Matt shrugged, carefully avoiding Lance's place on the floor as he navigated to where she sat on the bed. They shared a quick hug as he sat on the edge, eyes studying every inch of her room. Her bedsheets were messed up, but hoped that wasn't an obvious sign that they had been fooling around.

“How are things with the rebels?” Pidge asked, trying not to pay attention to Lance tracing patterns into the carpet on the floor. He  _ knows  _ it turns her on whenever he traces his patterns anywhere, especially on the inside of her thigh. He's  _ trying  _ to get her off while Matt is in the room. Pfft, and she thought he had previously teased her horribly.

“Pretty good,” Matt only glanced to where she was focusing on but ignoring it once he didn't see anything wrong with goddamn  _ patterns.  _ “We’re trying to figure out how to make travel between earth and space a little easier. I know mom and dad have been dying to see you. What we're doing basically is creating a little… a little vacuum, per say, of space…”

“Yes?” Pidge motioned for him to continue. But he stayed frozen, a weird look on his face. He continued to stare at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish. He finally pointed to his own neck before gesturing to hers.

That's when she looked down and saw something else that Lance had managed to make her forget.

Matt looked at her, then at Lance, and back at her. He was gaping at her, face contorted from weird to total disgust. He wrinkled his nose when he looked at Lance again. Her boyfriend smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, the quiet maybe a little  _ too  _ quiet.

“So we're together by the way-” but Lance didn't get to finish what he was saying. Matt grabbed Pidge's metal rod from her bedside table from she had for something she was working on and lunged at Lance in a quick motion. He pounced on the younger boy who did nothing but screech.

“Did you give Katie a freaking hickey?” Matt asked, holding the rod against Lance’s throat. “And why was I not informed that there was some kind of relationship going on?”

“Matt, no!” Pidge jumped off of the bed and grabbed the end of the rod. “This is probably a horrifying way to find out about my boyfriend but if I can forgive you for disappearing into space for years, then can you forgive me for not telling you about Lance and having a hickey?”

Matt sighed, taking her words into consideration. “I mean I guess…”

“Matt!” Pidge yelled. “Give me the rod!”

She held her hand out, fingers wiggling. Matt reluctantly gave her the rod, sliding off of Lance. Matt gave the both of them hard glare. Then, he pointed at her. “Are you happy?” When she nods, he turns to Lance. “Are you happy?”

Lance nodded, and Matt sighed again. “If Katie gets hurt in any way, shape, or form, then Voltron will have to start looking for a new Paladin.”

Lance swallowed and nodded, but Pidge rolled her eyes. “Matt, when we're on missions, he's literally always on me to make sure that I'm not dying. He puts  _ himself _ on the line of fire to make sure that  _ I'm  _ okay. He's always really soft and gentle with me. No matter what we're doing, he's sweet and stops if I say. We took  _ forever  _ to actually do it because-”

“I don't need to know the details of your sex life thank you very much!” Matt turned away in disgust. “It's just the… weirdest thing to catch my baby sister with a hickey. Especially when she's only sixteen! Two sixteen year old children kissing, especially when I'm related to one, is the grossest thing to me.”

Pidge and Lance winced when they turned to each other. Matt doesn't know how old Lance is. Matt noticed the look exchanged and narrowed his eyes at the couple. “Why are you looking at each other like that? Don't telepathically communicate. What's happening?”

“He deserves to know,” Pidge shrugged. “Well, Lance is nineteen. He  _ just  _ turned nineteen though, so the age difference isn't that bad.”

Matt's eyes went wide. “What the hell? I  _ know  _ mom and dad have a six year age difference so you probably think it's okay now, but gross. You can find a boy closer to your age.”

“Eh,” Lance made finger guns at Matt. “I don't know, sixteen and nineteen isn't that bad. Plus, we've only done the deed like once every nig-”

He was promptly cut off by Matt attacking again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with fics where Pidge's family find out that she's dating Lance. And I like fics where people see Pidge has a hickey so I combined the two hehe
> 
> Lance is purposely provocing Matt and I love it
> 
> Follow my Tumblr - soleaa


End file.
